


in an instant

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kei sat on his bed and let out a breath. "God, Tadashi..." he felt cheesy, but he couldn't ever admit anything to an awake Yamaguchi, "I'm... really glad I met you. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, I don't think... And, for the record, there are all kinds of beauty. And you're different, but still beautiful. I wish you could see that. God, that was cheesy. What the hell am I saying?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	in an instant

**Author's Note:**

> this is rated teen for themes in the story... yamaguchi deals with a lot of dysphoria up until college, so... yeah. i hope you enjoy!!

 

The first day they met, the tall, young boy stood there and mocked three boys his age who decided bullying was fun and okay. On the ground was a girl in his grade; he knew her as Yamaguchi Tadashi.

As he approached the group harassing his fellow classmate, he heard them making comments about her freckles and her long hair that had been cut. He didn't understand what was so wrong about it; why the other boys felt the need to comment on it. Girls could do what they wanted. He didn't mind scaring off the boys, though.

They didn't talk to each other for a while after that.

-

The next time they met, the girl he had "rescued" was complimenting him on his cool shoes. He accepted the comment and started a small conversation as this kid stared up at him in awe.

They were looking at the volleyball club. He wondered why this girl was looking at the boy's club, but then again, there was only a boy's volleyball team at their elementary, so he couldn't blame her for being interested in the sport. So, they sat and watched together for a little bit before the taller male decided he should probably please his brother and join the club. He gave Yamaguchi a glance, and she tagged along anyway, despite it being a boy's club.

When he asked the advisor about joining, Yamaguchi asked, too, and was rejected with, "This is a boy's club, sweetheart," and given a pat on the head.

Kei didn't take much interest in the dejected look, her eyes falling to the floor, or the way she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. They walked out, one of them with a form.

-

The two were close friends now, just entering middle school. Things weren't that much different for them, but Kei noticed how Yamaguchi would walk with better posture, making herself taller. He was glad to call her a friend, what with how she had helped him struggle through the seemingly great loss of trust of his older brother.

Yamaguchi spoke of volleyball and how she longed to play it, hinting that she wanted to play with Tsukki, nonetheless. (He let the nickname stick around, it wasn't all that bad.)

But, in middle school, more people seemed to notice friendships-- over analyze them. Boys and girls would approach Kei and Yamaguchi, mostly the latter, asking or teasing them about being a couple. When kids came to Kei, asking about his supposed girlfriend, Yamaguchi would bite her own lip and look to the floor, the light in her deep brown eyes darkening almost unnoticeably.

As their middle school career kept on, Yamaguchi had always avoided short sleeves and tight clothes, and Kei supposed it was just her sense of fashion. He couldn't help but think that she did look cute in that stuff, anyway.

-

The summer before ninth grade started, their final year of middle school, Kei had made his way to Yamaguchi's house, as he usually did, and entered the home upon Yamaguchi's mother's warm welcome. He excused himself, took off his shoes, and padded up the stairs quietly. He opened the door, just slightly, before he caught sight of a partially unclothed Yamaguchi.

No, Kei wouldn't ever voluntarily peep on his best friend, a girl nonetheless, but it was what she was doing that really had him confused. (Maybe, now that he thinks about it, he should have sent a text beforehand.)

But, there she was, standing in front of the mirror, tears on her face, almost angrily wrapping bandages around her own chest. Kei didn't know how to react or what to feel. Though he wasn't all the informed, he knew what this implied. There was an uneasy feeling that settled like a pit in his stomach, and he quickly retreated from the door; a frog was caught in his throat, keeping him from making a noise.

The information he was processing hit him quickly, but how could he possibly bring it up?

The next day, Yamaguchi texted him, asking about why her-- his-- their mother had asked if they had fun together that night.

He didn't know how to reply. Yamaguchi must know now that he knew something was up. But Kei didn't want Yamaguchi to think that he wasn't accepting of his friend. He just-- he wasn't good with feelings and serious confrontation with life-changing truths.

So he told Yamaguchi that he'd be over in twenty minutes.

Kei was in Yamaguchi's room in fifteen minutes. "Yamaguchi-- are you alright?" he asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi replied, eyes like a deer's peering at him.

"Yesterday. I saw you wrapping a bandage around your chest. I didn't mean to, it just happened that way. Um, sorry." Kei's neck was flushed a bright red. He hated confrontation.

He didn't see the look of absolute horror on Yamaguchi's face, but he did hear stifled sobs. How sudden, Kei thought as he finally took a look at his best friend.

"I-I... um, Tsukki, I'm not..." Yamaguchi struggled with looking at Kei now, and struggled more with looking for the right words. "I'm not a girl. I'm sorry if it grosses you out. I understand."

Kei shook his head, letting it all sink in. "I don't really care about that stuff, I guess. You're still Yamaguchi, aren't you?" There was a soft nod and a hopeful look from Yamaguchi. "Then I couldn't care less."

"I'm sorry," Yamaguchi whispered, still trying to stop the oncoming sobs.

Kei reached out and rubbed his friend's back softly. "It's okay. There's... no need to apologize. I'm still your friend."

There was a mutual understanding between them that Yamaguchi was a boy, and that ninth grade would be Yamaguchi's turning point.

-

Ninth grade was a living nightmare for both of them, but especially for Yamaguchi.

Kei had done the most research he could have possibly done in order to help Yamaguchi, who seemed to be feeling a bit better now that he had passed on his secret to someone else. Of course, things weren't easy. Kei had encouraged the brunet to come out to his family, although he didn't push it that much because it was his own decision, and Yamaguchi made it clear when he showed up at Kei's house. It was nearing midnight, raining, and Yamaguchi was shaking with sobs. The look of shame on the boy's face was heartbreaking.

Without a word, Kei let Yamaguchi in and took him to his bathroom with a change of clean clothes that were from his brother and were too small for him. He set Yamaguchi's backpack on his floor, going to the basement to find his mom. She was in her office, as usual. She was also aware of Yamaguchi's whole situation, and he was grateful she was so accepting.

"Mom, I think Yamaguchi needs a place to stay for a week or so..."

Kei only told her what he could, and it wasn't much. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to his precious friend. He made his way back up to his room, sitting on the bed until Yamaguchi came back in. There were a lot of things to think about.

Yamaguchi had presented as a boy the first day they went back to school, with a proper binder and everything. He had talked to a vice principal and got a boy's uniform, which Kei would wash for him when needed and Yamaguchi would change into it at school. It was different for their classmates, and most of them didn't mention it. There were a few curious people, and a few assholes. He didn't expect it to get so bad, and especially not at Yamaguchi's home.

When Yamaguchi finally exited the bathroom, dressed in his brother's old stuff, Kei patted the bed, gesturing Yamaguchi to sit. His cheeks and nose were red from the crying.

"Oh, Tsukki, it was awful," he whispered, sitting and leaning right into Kei, arms wrapped around himself. "I told them, I really tried to get it across that I am not a girl. I'm not." A few tears ran down Yamaguchi's face. "But my mom wouldn't hear any of it. My dad was a little better, but not much. I don't think he wanted to kick me out in the pouring rain. What am I going to do?"

"You can stay with me for a while," Kei whispered, "since my mom really likes you. You know that."

There was a silence that settled over them, Yamaguchi wiping his face again in the quiet of the room. "Thanks, Tsukki."

-

The worst of it came just before their holiday. Yamaguchi wasn't feeling well enough to go to school, and he had a sore throat. He stayed home from school, since Kei would bring his work home and inform him of their lessons.

Yamaguchi was still living with Kei, as his mother had called Yamaguchi's and they had their own heated argument. Kei's mom was polite enough to care for Yamaguchi and blew it off as no big deal. He stayed in Akiteru's room that was currently vacant, as his older sibling was in university. (Of course, his father was okay with it, but he wasn't home as often as his mom.)

When Kei came home from school, it was oddly quiet. Usually he would hear music playing softly or light padding of feet upstairs, or smell food cooking in the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off and made his way upstairs, looking for his friend. He passed the hallway bathroom and heard muffled sobs that were all too familiar to him. He set his bag down quickly and tried it, relieved when it opened without a problem. Unfortunately, his heart still dropped when he saw a curled up Tadashi, almost completely naked. He saw drops of blood on the floor.

The freckled brunet shook his head and cried, "Go away," without even looking up.

"Yamaguchi..." Kei attempted weakly, "What did you do?" His voice was just above a whisper as he sank to his knees by the boy's side in a rush.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki, I'm sorry," Yamaguchi whimpered. "I hate it, I know it's bad, I just-- I hate myself, I hate this body I was given. I'm so uncomfortable, everything I want to wear wont fit, and no girl or guy would ever want me as I am."

"Tadashi..." Kei took the boy's hands and looked at the damage done to his arms. He was glad they weren't as bad as they could be. "Come on, get up," he murmured, helping the half-naked boy up and getting a damp towel. He must have been looking at himself in the mirror again.

Kei grabbed peroxide and cleaned the boy up greatly, making sure everything was cleaned and covered. He felt heartbroken and his stomach ached. He didn't know why. "Tadashi, if you ever want to... you know, talk to someone... I'm here for you. Even though I suck at giving advice, I still listen, you know."

Yamaguchi gave Kei a faux smile and a nod, sniffling.

"Come on, let's go get you dressed," Kei whispered, holding his hand without a second thought.

-

The end of middle school came slowly, but it came. This was the next big step for them: high school. There were new people, no one who knew Yamaguchi as a girl, and if there was, Kei would immediately take care of them.

The two applied for the volleyball club, and their circumstances allowed Yamaguchi to play.  (Kei's mother personally talked to the principal.)

Things had been looking good for them at school, generally, but Kei was still concerned about his boyfriend's-- his friend's health, mentally. He figured it would slowly get better as he no longer had any tormentors to bother him. He still made sure to check up on him, especially on nights when Yamaguchi would crawl into his bed after a bad dream or just not being able to fall asleep.

On their second week of high school, just after volleyball practices began, Kei was glad to find a nice meal when they arrived home. His parents were well aware of Yamaguchi's insecurities, and they liked to make sure he was alright too. Just more discreetly.

"Boys, welcome home!" Kei's mother cheered. "Dinner's just about ready, so go wash your hands and come to the table."

The two did as they were told, and while he had the chance in the bathroom, Kei asked Yamaguchi, "How are you doing? Um, I mean, with your dysphoria and... stuff."

Yamaguchi gave him a soft smile as he dried his wet hands off. It was beautiful, Kei realized. "I'm doing better. Of course, I don't think it'll ever be completely gone, you know? But... I hope I won't relapse. I have high hopes."

Their conversation ended positively, and that was enough for now.

-

Kei could tell Yamaguchi loved volleyball. He had dedicated so much of his time to it recently that Kei had barely seen him. At least he seemed happy. That was all that mattered to the blond.

As more time went on, Kei realized that his feelings for his best friend weren't all that platonic. His heart hammered in his chest whenever he saw the boy smile and it dropped when he saw him cry. It hurt him whenever he had to sleep with him because he didn't understand how hurt he must be, by the abandonment of his parents, of past friends, by his own body.

He was in love with this beautiful boy; this boy that completely changed his world; this boy that couldn't even look at himself in the mirror some days.

Kei yearned to change Yamaguchi's life for the better, whether that be by their companionship or by getting the boy the surgery he wanted. He wanted to be there even after being there for over six years.

If being there for him when he felt down on his own skill made it better, he'd do it.

And he did.

Yamaguchi didn't resort to his own means of comfort, and instead confided in Kei. He told him of his feelings about wanting to keep practicing, despite the blond's own unmotivated demeanor. He told him how some days he still wanted to tear his own skin off, but also how he was feeling more confident more often than not.

And that's when Tsukishima kissed him. It was unexpected, but a good surprise every once and while wasn't such a bad thing.

Yamaguchi had looked a bit lost but otherwise content with what had just went down. Kei sat on his bed, blushing and apologizing.

"It's okay, Tsukki," Yamaguchi smiled, going in for the kiss this time. It was awkward, and Kei's glasses weren't helping, but it was endearing.

Kei couldn't deny that he was really, really happy to call Yamaguchi his boyfriend.

-

Yamaguchi told Kei that he was glad to be making new friends, like Hinata. He told Kei that Hinata was trans, too, and it made the brunet feel comforted that there were others like him. Though the blond didn't particularly like Hinata, and thought he was annoying, he was glad that he was someone similar to his boyfriend (it felt odd calling Yamaguchi that now).

Kei was also informed that Suga knew, and that he was very accepting and made sure the two boys weren't binding while practicing because it could have bad results. Yamaguchi had worn his binder on the first day of practice, and Kei had made sure to tell him that that was bad. He had been thankful for all of his research.

The days went on normally, just with a new spirit among the two teens and Karasuno's volleyball club.

-

The night they got home from Yamaguchi's first match with his failed serve, Kei made sure to keep a close eye on him. He was crying and Kei made sure to hug him more than usual, but Yamaguchi managed to pull himself up. "I'm gonna get better. I want to be able to play with you, Tsukki. I always have, and I'm going to get there."

-

When their relationship changed from platonic to romantic, from best friends to boyfriends, they had started sleeping in the same bed more often. Yamaguchi was still uncomfortable with his body and hated showing it to Kei despite their long companionship.

Kei was always glad to give his large sweaters to the younger boy to sleep in so he felt comfortable without his binder, and Kei's mom even took him out to shop just so he would be happy with his presentation.

But, some nights, the two would take their own nights away from each other for various reasons, whether it be teenage hormones or just a night to be alone.

Kei would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Yamaguchi inappropriately. He was embarrassed about it, like any other kid, but he felt guilty because he knew Yamaguchi would probably be outraged. (Well, maybe not. But Yamaguchi could be intimidating if he really was angry.)

This night wasn't out of the ordinary. Kei had Yamaguchi lying on top of him and they were lazily making out, something they enjoyed every once in a while. Kei ran his hands through Yamaguchi's wet hair and let them settle on his back, Yamaguchi's hands resting on his shoulders.

Slowly, without much thought, Kei's hands traveled to the freckled boy's hips, rubbing gentle circles on them with his thumbs.

Yamaguchi drew his lips away, looking down at Kei with a soft expression on his face. "Tsukki..."

They hadn't gone far enough intimately to know each other's boundaries, but Kei could assume.

"Yeah?" he breathed, the room dark and lit only by the rising moon through his window.

"We can continue." Yamaguchi's weight shifted on top of him as the boy brought himself down, sliding himself between Kei's long legs. Before he could process what was really happening, he couldn't believe this wasn't a dream he had had many times before, his shorts were being pulled down. He propped his upper body up with his elbows and watched as Yamaguchi palmed the front of his boxers.

He couldn't wrap his head around this. Yamaguchi looked lovely in the faint light streaming in through his window, his mouth gently placed on the front of his boxers, Kei's erection straining against the fabric. He was letting out little puffs of breath, already worked up from Yamaguchi's methods of teasing him. Keeping on one elbow to stay up, he put the other in Yamaguchi's hair, encouraging him silently.

His boxers were soon pulled down and Kei watched as his boyfriend timidly took his fully erect cock in his hand. He saw Yamaguchi's face flush and Kei felt his own heat up as the brunet started pumping him slowly, his slender fingers working him from the base to the tip. The blond didn't want to close his eyes because his boyfriend looked so good doing this.

Soon his dick was coated in precum as Yamaguchi kept jerking him, earning soft moans and grunts from the taller boy-- he watched Yamaguchi as he slowly put his lips around the head of his cock. The warmth was nice and Kei gently fisted Yamaguchi's brown locks as a way to not lose himself. A moan escaped him when Yamaguchi slowly took in most of Kei, sucking and slowly bobbing his head, testing the waters. Kei knew his moan was encouraging when Yamaguchi engulfed more of him, almost to the base, and kept sucking.

“That… feels really good,” Kei huffed, moaning again when Yamaguchi increased his speed a little. He didn’t mean to jerk his hips up in response. A small gag from Yamaguchi made Kei's head spin and he apologized quietly under his breath but focused on the pool of warmth in his lower abdomen. His toes curled on either side of Yamaguchi, his abs tightened, and he grunted again, eyes shut as Yamaguchi swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock.

“Yamaguchi, I’m gonna come,” he panted quietly, his face flaring with heat. Yamaguchi acknowledged him with a hum, which opened the floodgates. Kei groaned into his hand that had once been in Yamaguchi’s hair, biting on the back of it as he came partially into Yamaguchi’s mouth and on his cheek. There was a bit of silence afterwards, the sound of panting filling the air. Kei reached to his bedside and got a tissue for Yamaguchi, wiping the boy’s cheek for him, a blush dusting his freckled cheeks. It looked like he swallowed the rest (that was kind of sexy, Kei thought).

Yamaguchi gave the bespectacled boy a sheepish grin and crawled over his leg to go lie on Kei's side instead of on top of him. Seeing him in one his sweaters and a pair of panties was tempting to Kei, but he ignored his urge to make out with him and instead turned so he could successfully spoon the boy after pulling up his boxers and kicking off his shorts.

A hand rested on Yamaguchi's hip, the other underneath his own head. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's head, blushing still. "That was really nice. Thank you."

In the back of his mind, he knew Yamaguchi probably needed release, too, so he asked, "Yamaguchi... where am I allowed to touch you?"

The question seemed to stump the brunet, but he managed to answer. "I'm okay with you touching me anywhere...."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Yamaguchi nodded, "I'm sure. I trust you."

"Okay," Kei murmured. Slowly, he let his long fingers drag over the boy's hip and over his lower stomach, just where the sweater rode up. He felt the warmth radiating off his skin and he let his fingers drag up under the sweater, grazing over his ribs. They weren't so defined, but he felt them and slowly brought them up to cup his breast.

"Is this okay?" the blond asked. Yamaguchi nodded. Kei continued.

His hand squeezed his breast gently. They weren't big, in fact, they were fairly small, but they fit perfectly in his hand. He slowly drew his hand away and pinched his nipple, rolling the nub between his long fingers, earning a soft whimper from the boy receiving. He did the same thing on his other breast.

The teasing was making Yamaguchi restless, as Kei had heard quiet moans and noticed how he squirmed when he played with his nipples. His hand moved deftly down to his panties and made its way in between his legs. He sensed a wet spot and he smirked a little, glad he could please his boyfriend.

Once again, he asked for permission before continuing. His hand brought Yamaguchi close to him and kissed his neck softly as he pulled down the boy's panties just slightly and slowly brought his hand to rub gently all around, as he was exploring his boyfriend for the first time. He noticed that Yamaguchi spread his legs slightly, letting Kei's hand get more room to work with.

Kei didn't exactly know what he was doing, and any porn he watched was completely unrealistic. He felt the boy's wetness under his fingers and he liked hearing Yamaguchi moan when he rubbed his clit. It motivated him to go a bit faster, which made Yamaguchi bring a sleeve to his mouth to bite on. His breathing was heavy and it was really cute, Kei thought.

He decided to slow it down gradually and brought his hand down to his slit, rubbing over it teasingly. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his middle finger into him, getting a soft groan from Yamaguchi. He shallowly fingered him, slowly at first, but got faster as he went on. He brought his palm down so it rubbed his clit each time he thrust his finger. Yamaguchi was grinding down on his finger and against his palm, squeaking in response to the pleasure.

"Tsukki," he whimpered as he rode Kei's hand. His legs closed around the boy's hand and he rode out his orgasm, hand gripping Kei's thigh. A minute later, Yamaguchi was panting and sweating. Kei watched as he slowly took off the sweater, which left the two of them shirtless with only underwear on.

"Tsukki, you're amazing," the shorter male smiled, turning to rest his head on Kei's chest.

"You're more amazing, Tadashi."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kei said it with such sincerity he even surprised himself.

-

Their high school days dragged on with things to look forward to, but not every day was perfect. Kei watched as his boyfriend fought with his own body; Yamaguchi struggled to keep himself happy on some days and Kei couldn't do anything to help besides repeat words that Yamaguchi heard over a thousand times.

It was the worst when Yamaguchi had his period. It was rare, though. The boy had an irregular cycle, and it hurt Kei to watch him lie in bed, sick as a dog whenever it did decide to come around. He would be crying, either from the pain or from emotional distress-- he wasn't sure.

His mom was able to watch over him during those times. She had asked both of them before Kei left for school if they were sexually active, to which Kei answered, "To an extent."

Of course, they hadn't gone all the way, but he did think Yamaguchi should be on the pill just to be prepared. Plus, it could help regulate the boy's period. Yamaguchi agreed.

When he got home from school and practice, Yamaguchi was passed out in his bed. It was kind of adorable.

Careful not to wake him, Kei sat on his bed and let out a breath. "God, Tadashi..." he felt cheesy, but he couldn't ever admit anything to an awake Yamaguchi, "I'm... really glad I met you. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, I don't think... And, for the record, there are all kinds of beauty. And you're different, but still beautiful. I wish you could see that. God, that was cheesy. What the hell am I saying?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"I love you too, Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled, sleep coating his words.

Kei's face entirely flushed red.

-

Kei hated remembering the times when they argued or fought, as he knew Yamaguchi was sensitive and he was a bit too harsh sometimes.

At one point, Kei pushed Yamaguchi so far he was sure that he considered relapse. They didn't speak for almost a week. He hated, hated, hated knowing he caused his boyfriend pain, all because he was a little jealous.

He was jealous of all the relationships and friendships Yamaguchi had. He knew Yamaguchi loved having friends after a childhood without them, but Kei could be a bit possessive at times

Yamaguchi came home late after practice with Shimada, and Kei had been worried. He called him, but there wasn't any answer the whole night until he finally got home. Kei was angry and irritated by then and asked, "What took you so long?"

"I was practicing, Tsukki."

"Bullshit."

Yamaguchi, probably tired and hungry, glared at him. "Do you not believe me?"

"Not really. It never takes you this long."

"So what? Stuff happens. I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"Yamaguchi, are you bored with me?" Kei asked harshly before the brunet could even turn to shower.

"What? No, of course not. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. You just seem awfully close to that man."

"Are you implying that I'm screwing him behind your back?"

There was no reply from Kei, which meant that, yes, that's exactly what he thought. Yamaguchi scoffed. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I wrong?"

"You most definitely are. I'm not like that, Kei. You should know that."

Kei puffed and crossed his arms. "And Ennoshita. He likes you."

"We're just friends. Stop over thinking every one of my friendships."

"Whatever."

"What? Do you still not believe me? You're being stupid, Kei."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"No!"

It was then that they got up in each other's faces and Kei called Yamaguchi many things he shouldn't have. He had made Yamaguchi cry, and for a while, he didn't forgive himself. He was still just a teenager-- young and immature.

But, as Akiteru told him, relationships can't be perfect all the time.

Relationships will bend, but a relationship like theirs wouldn't break.

-

High school came and went, and the two made plenty of good memories and some bad ones, too. Yamaguchi was captain of the volley team his third year and Hinata was his vice. Yamaguchi was a regular and had many different serving techniques in the palm of his hand. Kei was undeniably proud of his boyfriend.

On graduation day, Kei watched as Hinata and Yamaguchi took plenty of pictures together and soon, he and Kageyama were pulled into them. Now, one of those pictures were framed and hanging on the wall of their college dorm.

It was crazy to think about how fast they grew up. Kei once knew Yamaguchi as a tiny third grader, searching for the right identity. Now, he was dating that same kid who had grown into the beautiful boy with a ponytail tied at the nape of his neck. Top surgery had come as a surprise as he and his parents provided the news on graduation day, but Yamaguchi turned down the offer to go on T, as he thought it wasn't for him. He was tall and slender, and the top surgery really boosted his confidence.

They stayed in touch with their friends from high school. Well, Yamaguchi did. He often called Hinata, who was in touch with everyone. They all seemed to be doing well. Hinata and Kageyama were playing volleyball on the same college team (of course), and their once-upperclassmen seemed to be living just fine.

College was the smoothest ride for the two as a couple; they didn’t have many worries that weren’t school related and the duo were diving headfirst into their future.

-

"Keeiiii," Yamaguchi called from the bedroom, surprising him from his thoughts. "Kei, come here!"

The blond, now a few inches taller since his first year in high school, got off the couch and walked to the bedroom, where he was attacked in a hug. "Shit, Tadashi," Kei laughs quietly, arms wrapping around the boy. "What is it?"

"Mm, nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too." Kei pecked Yamaguchi's nose quickly, giving him a soft smile. In return, the brunet gave him a grin as bright as the sun.

Kei sat himself on the bed, the dark-haired boy comfortably in his lap. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, reminding him oddly of the first time he and his boyfriend did anything remotely sexual. He could see dust particles swirling, stirred up from when he sat. Today was a mutual day off for them, and spending it together was their plan.

“Can we have sex?” Yamaguchi asked, his face serious after giggling and laughing.

“Pfft,” Kei chuckled softly, “whatever you want.”

(They ended up cuddling, instead.)

And now here they were. Six years out of college, still in love, and Yamaguchi was happy with himself. Kei couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
